Christmas Palm
by Marco-and-Polo
Summary: *BASED ON MY OTHER FMA FANFIC* It's the holiday, but Envy isn't himself. Instead of being his smart-ass, witty self, he seems more down. Can Quinn help him? When voices are raised will they fix what is broken? Or... Can Envy even love?


**Merry Christmas, guyz! You've waited, and here it is! Have a happy holiday! **

**I don't own FMA!**

"Merry fuckin' Christmas."

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Envy lying on his back on his bed, an annoyed expression gracing his features.

"I hate this holiday." He grumbled, closing his eyes, his expression unchanging.

I mocked surprise, placing a hand over my heart and gasping dramatically. "_What?! Why?!_"

"Quinn." He glared at me. "You know I'm not familiar at all with love. Even when I'm with you, I still have trouble comprehending the concept. I don't understand how it works. So when couples act all lovey-dovey around each other, I don't get it. Too many people make Christmas a romantic holiday."

"Oh, Envy." I sighed, sitting next to him on the bed. "Do you really still have trouble understanding it?"

I had been trying to explain to him exactly what "love" was, and he hadn't been taking it all that well. He still wasn't used to the pangs in his chest whenever I tripped down the stairs and hurt myself. He still had trouble with sex because he wasn't used to feeling love-based intercourse instead of lust-based. And he definitely wasn't used to waking up with someone in his bed. Almost every morning I had to calm him down.

He turned his head away from me. "Yeah. I do. Or more accurately, I don't understand why _you_ love _me_."

Well, hadn't been expecting that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning over him and furrowing my brow.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Why do you love me? I'm a sadistic, raving lunatic who started a civil war and hates humanity. My true forms are both disgusting. And I kill people just for fun."

"Envy-"

"You hate me, don't you? You're probably just getting my hopes up and you're going to let me down, laugh and leave me crawling in the dirt."

"Envy, I-"

"The only type of love I've experienced always ends in tears! How do I know that you aren't going to pull that shit with me?!"

"ENVY!" I screamed, grabbing his shoulders and yanking him up to where he was facing me. "You shut the **_fuck _**upand listen for once!"

Tears stung the corners of my eyes, but I didn't care.

"Why would you possibly think that I don't love you?! If I hated you, do you think that I would calm you down every morning? Do you think I'd willing be with you if I hated you?!" The waterworks had started; hot tears were now rolling down my cheeks. I pulled him forward into an insanely tight hug, clutching at his back.

"Don't you ever think _even for one fucking second_ that I don't love you. You are the most important person in my life, and don't you dare think otherwise. If you do, I'll... I'll..." I was trying to think of a threat bad enough, my head was fogging up because I was hyperventilating.

"If you do, I'll kill you!" I finished, burying my head into his chest, sobbing. Shaky hands touched my back, rubbing it slowly.

"Shh... I'm sorry, Quinn... Shh... It's okay... Shh... You're right... I... I love you, too..."

I continued to cry, but I held him tighter. We wound up laying next to each other on the bed; I was hiccuping with my head on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around him. He kept apologizing over and over, saying he loved me.

I pulled my head back and looked him in the eyes. "I know you say you don't know what love is, but I think you're beginning to understand it right now. I will help you overcome anything, got it? Damn... I care about you way to much." I wiped my cheek with my long sleeve. "You dumbass..."

"I... I won't doubt you anymore." Envy said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Don't cry!" I said. "You... You promised me you wouldn't cry anymore! Don't..."

He blinked them back, apologizing again.

A silence filled the room as we lay there, my ear against his chest. In the quiet, I could hear it:

_Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump_

I looked up above the bed, my cheeks tinting a slight pink. We'd had sex, showered together, and slept in the same bed, but this idea still felt so childishly embarrassing.

"Hey, Envy..."

"Yeah, Quinn?"

"Look up."

His head tilted, and a blush covered his face as well.

"Mistletoe..." He whispered.

I brought my lips to his, closing my eyes as he kissed me back.

When we broke apart, my eyes softened, and I smiled shyly.

"Merry Christmas, Envy."

**Weeeeelllll...? I know it sucked (T ^ T)... Don't be too mean. Please review!**


End file.
